Atari User Vol.1 No.1
Vol. 1 No. 1 of Atari User was cover dated May 1985 and cost £1 Contents Atari User Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Atari User Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Mailbag - 2 pages (59-60) News The headlines from pages 17-19 New deal on prices promised All aboard the Atari bandwagon Big sales ahead Software on the way Atari logo nominated for top award Now link up with Prestel Atari - good moos for cows Does you micro go bump in the night? ST range on schedule Chat show goes live on Prestel Minding the store Pack hits jackpot Rotterdam HQ for European Competition Features Profile: The Man... aiming for another billion - 2½ pages (7-9) :The dramatic change in Atari's fortunes has been due to one man — Jack Tramiel. This human dynamo is the best-known figure in the world of personal computing — and the most outspoken. The ex-inmate of Auschwitz who created Commodore, built it into a computing giant, initiated vigorous price-cutting, and rescued Atari with $30 million of his own and a guarantee of an additional $45 million. The story of Tramiel and how he fought his way to the top — and intends to stay there — is told by Mike Cowley Future looks very, very rosy - Philip Morris (Director, English Software) - ½ page (9) The Anatomy of the ST - 2 pages (10-11) :Bryan Williams finds out why the new Atari ST machines are about to set the micro marketplace on fire. It's a GEM of an Operating System - 1⅓ pages (12-13) New XE looks good - and it IS good! - ⅔ page (12) Don't let Basic bug you! - 3½ pages (22-25) :Programming is easier than you think - and doubly so if you follow Mike Bibby's crystal clear guide through the micro jungle. Dare you go adventuring? - 4 pages (26-29) :An introduction to adventure games. Get in the right Mode for screen displays - 2 pages (36-37) :First in Dave Russell's series on graphics modes. Hexer - 3 pages (38-40) :It sounds like the Black Arts... and you'll find something magical about Kevin Edwards' helpful utility for displaying and executing machine code routines. It all adds up to binary code - 3 pages (42-44) :Part 1 of Mike Bibby's easy-to-follow series looks at the number system at the heart of your Atari. It sounds easier than it looks - 2½ pages (46-48) :Pete Bibby examines the Atari sound chip and reports, regretfully... 6502 - 2½ pages (55-57) :Mike Cook takes you on a conducted tour of the Atari micro's power house. Microscope - No.1 Reaction Test - 1 page (58) Reviews Atari Smash Hits: Volume 2 & Volume 3 - English Software - Dave Russell - Pages 50-51 :I prefer Volume 3 and would consider it much better value. It contains five games that I'd play again, which works out at about £3 a game on the tape. I'd only go back to four of the games on Volume 2, but because it contains a "traditional' adventure it might well appeal more to some people than Volume 3. Either way, you pay your money and you get a fair bit of choice. Snowball - Level 9 Computing - Elizabeth Dennis - Page 51 :Snowball ''is the first of a Silicon Dream trilogy. The second in the series. ''Return to Eden is now available and if it's as enjoyable as Snowball ''I'll be out of circulation for the next few weeks. '''Dropzone' - US Gold - Cliff McKnight - Page 52 :If you're an arcade freak like me, you'll love Drop Zone. Attack of the Mutant Camels - Llamasoft - Tony Larkin - Page 52 :Attack of the Mutant Camels is a difficult game to master even at lower levels, and I enjoyed trying. Hover Bovver - Llamasoft - Pat Cookson - Page 52 :I still think the idea of Hover Bovver is good and I can appreciate the strategic elements even though I barely got chance to try them out. The package boasts "You've never played a game like this before", and I have to agree! At £7.50 you should try before you buy. Type-Ins Attack Squash - (Pages 20-21) Alphabet Train - (Pages 32-34) Sounds Interesting - (Pages 48-49) Other Credits Features Editors :Cliff McKnight, Mike Bibby Editorial Team :Alan McLachlan, Kevin Edwards, Peter Bibby Production Editor :Peter Glover Layout Design :Heather Sheldrick News Editor :Mike Cowley Issue Index Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews